dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Universe 16: Vegetto's heiresses
Universe 16: Vegetto's heiresses is the fourteenth chapter of Dragon Ball Multiverse and the fourth special chapter. This chapter focuses on Universe 16. It does not explain Vegetto's history, but instead shows the birth of Bra and Pan, their duty to protect the universe, and their training routine. Plot After Vegetto defeated Majin Buu, the Kaioshins ordered him to settle all conflicts in the universe. Everyone acknowledged Vegetto as a hero. Vegetto, Bra, and Pan were on a diplomatic mission on Kabiru Planet. Bra was annoyed they missed their training for this. A diplomat came to greet Bra, but she punched him into a wall. Bulma had just given birth to Bra and Vegetto mocks the name she had given her. Vegetto wondered if they should keep her tail, but Bulma reminds him of what trouble and Oozaru would cause. After satirish conversation, Vegetto scans Bra's power which was "13568". Years later, Pan was born and everyone was invited to see her. Gohan asked Piccolo to have him be Pan's godfather, whom accepted. With that, Vegetto trained Bra and Pan as his pupils. Years later during a training session, Videl arrived to train with her daughter. The four planned to fly around Earth, but Videl could not keep up. The others returned and Pan believed that Videl flew faster than them. The chapter then shown Vegetto taking a younger Bra to Nagriga to stop the war between the world. Everyone witnessed Vegetto arriving, they submitted and ended the war. Recurring Joke The rest of the chapter focuses on a satire joke for each character who was still young after Kid Buu's destruction. They all apparently saw a monster. Trunks from Universe 16: He thought there was a monster under his bed, but Vegetto did not sense anything and never went to check. Trunks from Universe 18: Vegeta heard him crying about a monster, so he told him to destroy it. Goten from Universe 18: As soon he cried about a monster being under his bed, Gokū used his instant transmission and checked for himself while knocking Goten out of the bed. Pan from Universe 16 and 18: She was also worried about a monster being under her bed, but Gohan told her if a monster was dangerous to scare her then the Earth would be in danger. Bra from Universe 16: She was angered that Little Xalitl walked into her room, so she attacked him. He stated that she was a monster. Trivia *Bra was able to send the diplomat to the wall without fully thrusting her arm. This maybe a reference to the "One Inch Punch". *While Vegetto was day-dreaming, he imagined an Oozaru Bra easily defeating Trunks, Piccolo, and Gohan. It would seem impossible, since Gohan has a much higher power. *On page 308, Bra's outfit is colored wrong. *On page 309, Bra's outfit is similar Monkey D. Luffy's from One Piece. *This chapter is misspelled as "Univers 16" on the website. Category:Special Chapters